Jouluyllätys
by Jadeile
Summary: Sisältää Sonic/Knucklesia ja mieletöntä hyperaktiivisuutta.


**Jouluyllätys**

Sonic hyppelehti iloisesti tienreunaa pitkin ja heilutti mukanaan kantamaansa muovikassia rajusti hyppimisensä tahdissa. Punainen kassi kilisi ja helisi uhkaavasti, mutta sininen siili ei siitä välittänyt, eikä sen puoleen kuullutkaan, sillä hänen mp3-soittimensa kuulokkeet työntyivät takin alta suoraan hänen korviinsa, täyttäen ne joululauluilla. Sonic hypähti korkeammalle ilmaan, teki maahan laskeuduttuaan piruetin tienreunassa kasvavan puun ympäri ja jatkoi sitten taas iloista kipitystään, päässään hädin tuskin pysyvän tonttulakin kulkusen kilistessä.

Sininen siili ei olisi voinut olla paremmalla tuulella, sillä paitsi oli joulu, hän oli sen lisäksi menossa viettämään sen parhaimpien ystäviensä kanssa, mukaan lukien Knuckles, joka oli vähän enemmänkin kuin yksi parhaista ystävistä. Ei niin, että Knuckles olisi sitä tiennyt, mutta saisi piakkoin tietää, eikä toivon mukaan repisi Sonicia kappaleiksi sen vuoksi, koska nythän oli joulukin ja kaikkea. Sininen siili nauroi ääneen, heitti punaisen kassinsa korkealle ilmaan ja otti sen sitten kiinni vaivattomasti. Hän oli aivan intona!

Pian Sonic näkikin Amyn kodin, jonka he olivat valinneet tämän vuoden joulunviettopaikaksi. Edes pinkki siilityttö ei voisi kuitenkaan pilata Sonicin joulutunnelmaa lähentelyllään ja Sonic päätti myös, että jos tämä yrittäisi houkutella hänet mistelinoksan alle tai jotain, niin hän voisi oikeastaan ihan hyvin antaakin tälle suukon, niin hyvällä tuulella hän oli. Sininen siili pääsi vihdoin ovelle, jonka hän vain potkaisi innoissaan auki ja astui sisään.

Sisällä oli tavaton hälinä Tailsin korjatessa joulukuusen valoja, jotka olivat hajonneet viime hetkellä, Amyn paistaessa vielä jouluruokia, Rougen lukiessa ääneen jonkin lehden jouluaiheista juttua, Knucklesin siirrellessä tuoleja paikasta toiseen ja Shadowin ravistellessa joululahjoja aina, kun tämä luuli, ettei kukaan nähnyt. Vector puolestaan kattoi astioita ruokapöytään, Espio selvästikin etsi jotain, Big nukkui sohvalla Froggy sylissään, Bunnie jutteli Sallyn kanssa Rougen liepeillä, Sonia ja Manic tappelivat piparitaikinan jämistä ja Charmy hälisi muuten vain. Sonic nauroi taas kovaan ääneen ja vetäisi kuulokkeensa pois korvistaan, tunkien ne sitten takkinsa taskuun. Hän laski kantamansa kassin lattialle hetkeksi, ottaakseen ulkovaatteensa pois, ja sen jälkeen hän syöksyi sisään.

"Toin lakit!" Sonic ilmoitti ja aloitti edestakaisin juoksun, vetäen tonttulakkeja kassistaan ja lätkien ne kaikkien sopivasti tielle sattuvien päihin. Shadow ja Espio murahtivat rasittuneesti tultuaan lakitetuksi, mutta kaikki muut lähinnä nauroivat hilpeinä. Tunnelma oli katossa.

"Hei Sonic, tule käymään täällä", Tails sanoi Sonicin juostessa hänen ohitseen ja lakittaessa hänet. Sininen siili pysähtyi hetkeksi, käänsi suuntansa ja oli taas kettupojan vieressä vielä saman sekunnin aikana. Tails hymyili, nousi seisomaan ja kävi laittamassa joulukuusenvalojen johdon seinään. Eriväriset pienet valot syttyivät ja valaisivat joulukuusen kaikissa sateenkaaren väreissä. Sonicin hymy leveni entisestään ja hän kaappasi Tailsin kainaloonsa.

"Hieno homma, Tails! Näyttää tosi hyvältä", Sonic sanoi rutistaessaan pikkuveljekseen laskemaansa kettupoikaa. Tails hymyili tyytyväisen näköisenä ja yritti olla välittämättä siitä, ettei saanut kovin hyvin henkeä. Sonic naurahti ja lähti taas juoksuun, haluten nähdä samalla hetkellä, mitä kaikki muut puuhasivat. Hän kävi istumassa puolisen sekuntia Sallyn, Bunnien ja Rougen juorukerhon seassa, kunnes juoksi vetämään Sonian ja Manicin piparitaikinasodan loppuunsa nappaamalla taikinat itse, minkä jälkeen hän juoksikin jo Shadown luokse, yllättäen tämän ravistelemasta lahjapakettia.

"Shadow! Mitä sinä teet? Ravistelet paketteja? Tuo on muuten Amylle, joten sinun on turha ravistella sitä", Sonic kommentoi, säikäytti Shadowin perin pohjin ja juoksi taas pois. Musta siili laski paketin nolona lattialle, murjotti vähän aikaa itsekseen, kunnes hänen katseensa ajautui taas lahjavuoreen ja hänellä olikin kohta jo uusi paketti korvansa juuressa.

Sonic nappasi Amyn leikkuulaudalta palan kalkkunaa, laski tyhjän taikinakulhon tiskialtaaseen ja oli silti saman sekunnin aikana järjestämässä haarukoita pöytään Vectorin puolesta. Myös Knucklesin raahaamat tuolit olivat pian paikallaan, vaikkei nokkasiili ollut vielä ehtinyt niitä itse laittaa ja molempien korvissa kaikui Sonicin iloinen nauru. Knuckles ja Vector vilkaisivat toisiaan, hymyilivät ja kohauttivat sitten olkapäitään.

"Espio, mitä etsit? Tätäkö? Ole hyvä", Sonic sanoi, ojensi Espion etsimän kuusesta pudonneen joulupallon kameleontille ja oli taas poissa ennen kuin Espio ehti edes reagoida. Myös Charmy oli pian Sonicin uhri ja huomasi istuvansa sievästi paikallaan Shadowin vieressä, vaikka hetki sitten olikin ollut häiritsemässä Amya, joka kantoi vihdoin ruokia pöytään. Mehiläinen räpäytti silmiään ja otti sitten kiinni lahjapaketin, jonka Shadow lennätti säikähdyksestä ilmaan.

"Sonic! Lopeta tuo!" Shadow karjaisi, jolloin kaikki ihmettelivät hetken, ennen kuin alkoivat nauraa. Hyperaktiivinen Sonic ei ollut muille mitenkään uutta, koska he olivat viettäneet tämän kanssa jo useamman joulun, toisin kuin musta siili.

"Älä välitä, tuollainen hän on joka joulu", Tails sanoi asettuessaan istumaan Charmyn ja Shadown väliin. Charmy toisti Tailsin sanoman viitisen kertaa innoissaan, kunnes Shadow tukki tälle lahjapaketin suuhun.

"Hei, tulisiko joku-- ai, kiitos Sonic", Amy sanoi Sonicin suhahdellessa hänen ohitseen ja viedessä ruokia hänen apunaan pöytään jo ennen kuin Amy ehti pyytää ketään muuta. Pinkki siili naurahti iloisena ja laski kalkkunasiivut pöytään Sonicin tuoman kastikekulhon viereen.

Pikku hiljaa ruoat oli pöydässä ja kaikki kokoontuivat syömään. Sonic hyppi tuolillaan kärsimättömänä odottaessaan muiden tulevan, sillä hän ei saanut aloittaa ennen kuin kaikki olivat pöydässä. Lopulta Rougekin suvaitsi saapua pöytään ja syömisen sai aloittaa. Sonic lappoi lautaselleen paljon kaikkea, söi, lappoi lisää ja söi lisää, kunnes lopulta tuli täyteen.

"Noniin! Lahjoja, lahjoja!" Tämä loilotti ja yritti hoputtaa muita syömään nopeampaa. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut kuin odottaa, että hitaimmatkin söivät, joten hän vajosi sohvalle istumaan ja liikahteli siellä kärsimättömänä, ettei keneltäkään vain jäisi huomaamatta, että hän odotti. Päätään pudistellen Knuckles vei omat astiansa tiskipöydälle ja asettui sitten istumaan Sonicin viereen.

"Hei hätähousu, anna muiden syödä rauhassa", tämä sanoi ja tyrkkäsi kyynärpäällään Sonicia kylkeen. Sininen siili kääntyi vierustoverinsa puoleen leveä hymy kasvoillaan.

"Hei Knuckles, minulla oli itse asiassa asiaa sinulle!" Sonic sanoi ja hymyili entistäkin leveämmin, mikäli se oli mahdollista. Knuckles vilkuili tätä epäluuloisena ja harkitsi pakoa, sillä Sonicin ilme kävi kokoajan epäilyttävämmäksi.

"… niin?" Knuckles kuitenkin lopulta kysyi, jolloin Sonic nojautui punaisen nokkasiilin puoleen ja painoi pienen suukon tämän nenänpäähän.

"Tykkään sinusta!" Sonic kajautti kovaan ääneen ja virnisti leveästi. Knuckles meni punaiseksi kuin tomaatti ja kaikki muut keskeyttivät syömisensä katsoakseen epäuskoisesti sohvalla istuvan parin suuntaan. Sonic kääntyi virnistäen heidän puoleensa, takaisin Knucklesin puoleen ja taas muihin päin.

"Hyvää joulua!" Sininen siili sanoi iloisesti, eivätkä muut osanneet kuin nauraa.


End file.
